The Fallen User
The Fallen User is the first episode of The Fallen Wiki Transcript * In 2041 the deadbeats invaded and took out most of the population.If it weren’t for the valient efforts of the Overlords than the human race would be exitinct.Now very few humans remain in the world and most of them live in the captial city of the world,Spectre * SPECTRE * *Rain drips as a neon sign flashes saying Joesph’s Dinner as the door opens* Trojan:Hey dad.. * Joesph:Hey my son how was school today? * Trojan:Horrible * Joesph:What happened? * Trojan:I got mugged by some thugs Joesph:Ugh most likely goons sent by the overlords * Trojan:What do the Overlords have to do with this * Joesph:Never mind just go up and do your homework Trojan:Okay bye dad * Joesph:See ya son i will call you down for dinner * *Trojan goes upstairs to work on his homework* * Trojan:Chapter 6:Wikia And Discordian alliance * *Trojan looks out the window and into the abyss* * Trojan:I bet discord was beautiful * *The door slams and yelling is heard* * ???:You have failed to pay your debt to the Overlords * Joesph:Listen I’m gonna get… * *??? shoots Joesph* * *Trojan gasps as he looks downstairs to see a hooded figure with a shotgun as Trojan quickly snaps a photo with his phone. * ???:Think twice before ''' * '''Trojan:Dad! * Joseph:Trojan… * Trojan:Dad let me call 911! * Joesph:It’s too late.. * *Joseph dies* * Trojan:Nooooooooooooo * *Trojan slams his fist on the wall* * Trojan:I’m gonna fucking kill that motherfucker who killed my dad * *Trojan goes upstairs and pulls out his pocket knife from a drawer* * FLASHBACK * Joseph:Here son take this.. * Trojan:What is it? * Joseph:This is my father’s hunting knife I used to use this to hunt back before the war * Trojan:The war? * Joesph:Yeah the war you will learn about it in a few years ''' * '''Trojan:Oh thanks dad * *FLASHBACK END* * Trojan:Hmmph * *Trojan walks out of the dinner onto the streets towards a gun store* * *Trojan walks towards the gun he goes towards the gunstore* * Trojan:Hmm the lights are off but the door is unlocked.. * *Trojan peers inside and sees all the lights are off except for one which is in the back of the store* * Trojan:Hello? * *Trojan starts moving towards the light as he hears voices from downstairs* * Trojan:What the.. * *Trojan opens the door* * Trojan:I guess these people aren’t very good at locking doors.. * *Trojan goes down a set of metal stairs and sees the hooded figure along with 2 other people he does not regconize* * ???:Target comproismed * ???:Execellent job your work is done here and Mr.Templar thank your for letting us use your shop * ???:Thank you sir… * Templar:You are welcome * ???:Rebelion is like a seed that must be crushed * ???:Understood Lord Frost * Trojan:(What..Lord Frost? Like the overlord himself?) * ???:Someone’s here.. * Frost:compromise the target. * *Trojan starts to run out of the store* * Trojan:Not like this notlikethis.. * *Trojan runs out of the store* * Trojan:GAH! * ???:What are you doing out here so late? * Trojan:Please help me! * *??? Runs out of the store as ??? shoots ???* * ???:My name is RGT but you can call me GameTime* * EPISODE END Category:TV show episodes